


Sleeping Aid

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott McCall, Bromance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always had trouble sleeping, and now the stress from the pack has finally taken its toll and Scott tries to be there for his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Here is my new fiction, I love Scott and Stiles together and thought I might make Stiles top in this one, I hope you guys don't mind. Please let me know what you think of the story in comments, I do appreciate feedback!

Stiles has always had trouble sleeping, and now the stress from the pack has finally taken its toll. He was being admitted into hospital numerous times in the past few weeks. Stiles was hiding the truth from the pack, he couldn’t tell them about what was happening to him, that he was growing weaker and weaker every day. Unlike the others, Stiles is a human surrounded by the supernatural, and he was deteriorating rapidly. Scott had been watching Stiles for days, he cared for Stiles deeply, they have been friends for years and watching him slowly crumble was something he never wanted to see.

Stiles arrived home, it was early on a Saturday morning. He spent the night at the hospital going through different tests and scans. As he walked through the front door, he started feeling slightly tired. He slowly walked up the stairs, barely keeping himself conscience, the doctor was examining Stiles all night and provided him with medication to help him sleep. As he opened the door he was stunned to find Scott sitting on his bed, staring at the board that laid across Stiles’ room.

“Scott…Wha…What are you doing here?” asked Stiles

“I think it’s time for us to have a talk” replied Scott with a concerned look on his face. He lifted himself off the bed and moved over to meet his friend who was now swaying from side to side, without any warning Stiles collapsed towards the ground. Thanks to Scott’s reflexes he managed to quickly catch Stiles before he hit the ground and carried him over to his bed. Scott sat beside Stiles, holding his hand tightly, he felt sympathy towards his friend who he could tell was suffering.

After a few minutes, Scott decided to wait leave Stiles to rest and wait downstairs until he wakes up. Scott softly released his hand from Stiles’ palm and walked over to the door.

“Please don’t go” Whispered Stiles. Scott turned to look at him, his hand was reaching across the bed searching for the comfort of his friend. Scott smiled and walked over to the bed, he wanted nothing more than to keep his friend happy. He positioned himself next to his friend, minutes past and both teens were fast asleep aside each other.

***That night**

Scott awoke, the room was dark and the sunlight had disappeared, he leaned over to check the time. It was nearly midnight and Stiles still remained fast asleep, he knew the sheriff wouldn’t be home yet. After finding out about the supernatural he had worked overtime, going through all previous cases trying to find some sort of explanation.

“Good…you’re awake.” Whispered Stiles, he slowly lifts himself up and looked towards Scott.

“Thank you for staying with me.”

“Always, remember that, you are my best friend Stiles. I couldn’t imagine my life without you” replied Scott. Stiles lowered his head, he was filled with sadness and Scott could sense it. Scott reached his arm around Stiles and pulled him closer, Stiles didn’t know what to say. All his life he had been alone with his feelings, his mother died when he was young, so he never had someone to lean back on. His father worked all the time and he tried his best to hide his problems from Scott, so now for the first time in his life, Stiles can express how he truly feels.  

“Scotty I’m sorry, I never wanted you to see me like this.” said Stiles. Launching his head into Scott’s hard torso, the feeling of his friend around him made Stiles feel safe.

“Scott…Do you remember that time in 8th grade when we had that sleep over and well…that thing happened.”

“Hahaha you mean when I woke up to find my dick in your mouth?”

“Shut up ok, I was horny, and you said you always wanted to try something with a guy. Anyway do you want to… do it again” Stiles asked. He looked up into Scott’s eyes who was staring at him in awe. Scott didn’t know what to do, he wanted this but he didn’t want to take advantage of him.

“Scott, its ok I want this. If you don’t I’m fine with that.” said Stiles

“I want this to.” replied Scott

They were glad that they both wanted to do it, Scott and Stiles looked up at each other and slowly moved their lips closer and closer together until they finally met. Stiles was filled with utmost pleasure, the feeling of his friend’s tongue invading his mouth sent him over the edge. Stiles grabbed Scott arms and pushed him onto his back, Stiles took the opportunity to climb on top and position himself on Scott’s stomach. Stiles lifts his shirt off his body and throws it across the room, Scott’s hands starts exploring the teen’s body, feeling every inch of his stomach until his hands moved down towards his hips. Stiles moaned under Scott’s touch, his hands rubbing against his crotch.

“Take your pants off.” demanded Scott. Without hesitation Stiles stood and unbuckled his belt, his jeans fell from his hips down to his knees. Scott couldn’t help but stare in disbelief, Stiles’ budge was protruding from his briefs, Stiles grabbed them and pulled them down revealing his large dick.

“You’ve grown since the 8th grade” Scott said. Stiles smirked and stared down towards his now raging hard on, “Yeah I know” he boasted. Scott nudged Stiles off the bed, who was now standing beside the bed waiting for it to begin. Scott moved over and was now eye level with Stiles fully erect member. Scott didn’t hesitate to take Stiles deep into his mouth, the feeling of Scott’s wet lips encircle around his dick drove Stiles insane. Stiles was watching his best friend bob his head up and down on him in a constant motion.

“Fuck Scott, you sure know how to work a dick don’t you?” laughed Stiles. Scott didn’t reply, he didn’t want to let off the dick just yet, he simply moaned in agreement with him. Stiles reached down and gripped Scott’s hair, forcing him down further. He loved the control he had over his friend. Stiles leaned his head back, savouring every moment, he closed his eyes to focus solely on the best blowjob he has ever received.

“How about I help you out now?” asked Stiles. Scott released his mouth from Stiles’ dick, and glanced up towards the teen. Within a flash, Scott had risen up and stood high on Stiles bed, he ripped his shirt off with ease and pulled his pants down. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful sight, Scott really was adorable and Stiles was so happy that he was his best friend.

“Is it my turn now?” asked Scott. Stiles had no problem launching at his friend’s member, Stiles immediately took all of Scott’s glory into his mouth and went all the way down to the base.

“Holy shhhhhit, fuck I love it when you do that, again…again” Scott moaned. Dirty talk was Stiles number one weakness, after hearing the encouragement from Scott, Stiles only sucked harder and faster. Scott couldn’t believe that his friend was this talented, he had changed so much since the last time they did this. However back then they only went this far, but Scott knew that it wasn’t going to stop at simple oral. Suddenly Scott felt Stiles’ hand move up his leg before finally reaching Scott’s big, heavy balls.

Scott couldn’t speak, he was overwhelmed with what Stiles was doing to him. Stiles released from Scott’s member to try and catch his breath.

“Alright Scott, you’re used to being in control. Now it’s my turn” said Stiles. Scott was shocked when he was knocked back down onto the bed and placed on his stomach. He laid there for a while, listening to Stiles rummage through his room looking for a bottle of lube that he had been waiting to use. Stiles found the bottle hiding within one of his drawers and quickly launched back to where Scott was positioned. Scott felt as Stiles spread apart his ass cheeks, he lubricates Scott’s hole before slowly inserting one finger into him. Scott clenched his fists, he noticed that he started biting the pillow to hide the pleasure as Stiles added another finger in. Scott was used to doing this not the other way around, after a while with two fingers, Stiles entered the third which made Scott twitch. After a few minutes Scott’s noises of pain turned into pure pleasure.

“Are you ready for the real thing?” asked Stiles

“Yeah…are…are we using protection?”

“I don’t have any on me, I guess we will just have to go without” said Stiles. He smiles a cheeky grin and lifts Scott’s ass into the air, he lubricates Scott’s hole once again and Stiles length of his member. Stiles wastes no time invading his friend’s hole with his dick, Stiles started clawing at Scott’s back. He couldn’t control himself, his thrusts got harder and faster. Scott was beginning to struggle with the amount of pressure Stiles was giving him, his thrusts slammed against Scott which sent waves of pleasure and pain. Stiles lowered his head down to Scott’s neck and started to kiss him very softly, this made Scott feel fuzzy inside, at how Stiles could make him feel this way. Being inside Scott was indescribable and for once Stiles felt powerful, like he was in command. Scott clenched his fists tight around the pillow he was holding, Scott couldn’t control himself when Stiles began spanking him multiple times, it was sending Scott close to the edge.

“Why don’t you relieve yourself down there Scotty” said Stiles. The horny teen started stroking his own dick, the constant feeling of Stiles hitting his g-spot and his own self relief was amazing. Scott felt Stiles inside him and he loved every minute of it, the way Stiles is overpowering him to Scott to the edge.

“Stiles, I’m going to cum!” Scott yelled

“Cum for me Scotty, cum for me” urged Stiles. Scott couldn’t hold it anymore, before he knew it he released everywhere, all over his hard chest and over Stiles’ bed. Stiles spotted Scott’s cum on his bed and couldn’t hold himself together anymore. Without giving Scott any warning, he released deep inside him. Scott was taken back by the feeling of his best friend’s warm liquid flowing through him, Scott and Stiles couldn’t move, they both collapsed together on the bed. Both teens laid there for a while, holding each other in a comforting embrace.

“I want you to know Scott that I love you so much, for everything you have done for me. Never forget that ok?” said Stiles

“I won’t, and I will always protect you, always and forever” replied Scott

 

                                                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com


End file.
